gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Games
Forbidden Games is a side mission that Kat can partake in Gravity Rush 2. It is available after completing the fifteenth story mission "Swallow in the Mirror". Story At the gates of Arquebus Academy, Kat sees Newt on guard duty; some of the students have been trespassing onto school grounds after hours. Since he is unable to approach these students himself due to his position as a teacher, Newt requests help from Kat to help. He gives Kat the new school uniform, also giving her a sense of deja vu. Kat begins by asking other students around Pleajeune if they knew anything about the trespassers. One girl tells her a rather messed up story involving someone's death, but Kat wants none of it. She eventually talks to the school reporter, who refers to the trespassers as demon worshippers, worshipping some demon he only knows by "Cho", and nothing more. With nothing else to go on, Kat returns to Newt, who gets an idea to talk to Aki about it. She takes him over to Pandora's Fortunes (stirring Newt's memories of their first meeting during the trip), and as expected, Aki has a fortune prepared for the two when they arrive (along with a sizeable bill). Newt decides to head back to the school to try and negotiate the bill he's received, while Kat deciphers the clues in front of her: "A Head on Fire", a "Revival of a Mirror that Depicts Figments", a "Dead Man's Guidance", and a "Dark Meeting". After deciphering the cryptic clues, Kat spots one of the girls she spoke to earlier with the school grounds. She follows her to the "Dark Meeting" with two other girls outside the abandoned student centre. Kat watches on as they begin a ritual the name of a demon "Choe" for the secret to eternal youth. Kat interrupts the ritual and orders the girls to go home, but fearing for their lives, they instead force her to join in. As they chant "Choe's" name, Echo suddenly appears out of nowhere, startling everyone in the group. She explains to the students that she is in fact the demon that they were worshipping the whole time, thanks to the events that took place at the academy four years ago. The chanting the girls heard was just Newt praying for a safe birth. As Echo explains all of this, Kat soon puts the pieces together, realising what she was referring to. Newt orders the girls to pack up and go home, while Kat elucidates how much Echo has grown up, and she herself still has some growing up to do. However, as Kat prepares to leave, she hears an eerie cackling from nearby...she takes notice, but decides not to question it and goes about her adventures. Gameplay First, you need to wonder around Pleajeune for answers to what the trespassers are doing. You'll need to talk to ''students ''to find the answers. After talking to three or four people, you'll be able to talk to the school reporter whom you've likely met before. Once you've done this, talk to Newt again at the academy gates and take him with you to Pandora's Fortunes. Next, you are given four cryptic messages to unravel: * "A Head on Fire" - This is the giant elephant's head surrounded by three lit torches above the archway in the town centre. * "Revival of a Mirror that Depicts Figments" - A repairman will order you to give the giant TV monitor hanging beneath the same archway as the elephant's head a firm kick to get it working again. He'll give you the location of another faulty monitor, too. * "A Dead Man's Guidance" - A police officer will inform Kat that some girls snuck into Arquebus Academy only moments ago. The "Dead Man" is the statue of the school's headmaster, in which it is pointing skywards; fall skywards yourself until you reach the gravity gem up there. * "A Dark Meeting" - Follow the girl to the abandoned student centre, but don't get too close to her. Here, two other girls will appear and conduct a ritual of sorts. After some dialogue, you are then forced to join in on the summoning of the demon "Choe". Press the corresponding buttons to chant Choe's name until the camera suddenly cuts to Echo's sudden appearance. Trivia * Echo's explanation of how the Choe rumour surfaced, as well as Newt's provision of the school uniform 2.0 costume are direct callbacks to Episode 7 of the first game, "Too Many Secrets". * The creepy laughter that Kat hears just when the mission ends is never explored, nor even mentioned again at any time during the remainder of the game. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2